


Desperation

by un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Edging, Lap Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think you could come like this.” Hawke’s words were a purr against Anders’ ear, the man’s lips brushing his earlobe, and Maker, how he loved hearing filth in that dark voice. “Just by having your nipples played with. What do you think?” The warrior punctuated the question with a sharp twist to each ring, and Anders would have bucked off his lap if his legs hadn’t been pinned down.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winebearcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winebearcat/gifts).



> Written for [winebearcat](http://winebearcat.tumblr.com) for her birthday, because she's a smutlord. Also inspired by [cyanopsis's lovely art](http://cyansfw.tumblr.com/post/132241551247/winebearcat-favorite-position-for-anders-this-is).

Hawke had ordered Anders to keep his hands on the chair’s armrests, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to obey his lover’s command due to how desperately _wrecked_ he was with need. Anders’ fingers clenched against the plush fabric, arching back into Hawke’s solid heat as he writhed in the warrior’s lap, his legs pinned together by Hawke’s strong calves, Hawke’s hands teasing the gold rings through Anders’ nipples while he nibbled on the mage’s neck. The man had already teased him to the edge twice, and by the confident chuckle at Anders’ ear, Hawke was intent on making it a third.

“I love all the noises you make when I do this,” Hawke growled, lightly twisting the rings between his thick fingers, Anders’ bitten-back whimper coaxing him to do it again. “And I _really_  love it when you try to hold them back.”

Hawke’s hard cock was pressed against Anders’ ass, the position just barely allowing it to slide teasingly against Anders’ cleft, and the mage tried to rock back against it as Hawke’s fingers continued tugging, his fingertips grazing against Anders’ nipples with each pull. “Oh fuck, please, please,” Anders moaned, head falling back against Hawke’s shoulder. “Maker, please touch me.” Each spark of arousal from Hawke’s ministrations made Anders’ red, throbbing cock twitch, his thighs and stomach slick with precome and sweat.

“I think you could come like this.” Hawke’s words were a purr against Anders’ ear, the man’s lips brushing his earlobe, and Maker, how he loved hearing filth in that dark voice. “Just by having your nipples played with. What do you think?” The warrior punctuated the question with a sharp twist to each ring, and Anders would have bucked off his lap if his legs hadn’t been pinned down.

“Fuck, _please_  Hawke, please, I can, please let me.” Anders wouldn’t have been so sure before, but now, aching and desperate and so close to the edge, all he needed was a little more and he’d fall apart. But Hawke’s hands slid down his chest instead, abandoning the rings in favor of gripping Anders’ hips and rocking the mage back against his cock.

“Not yet,” Hawke said, in reply to Anders’ high-pitched whine, “I want you to come on my cock. I think you’re almost ready for it.” The head of it rubbed wetly against Anders’ lower back, and Anders shivered as he realized just how _deeply_  Hawke always filled him.

“I’m so ready, love, please, please fuck me,” Anders pleaded, squirming back against Hawke’s chest. His nails dug into the upholstery on the armrests, still trying to obey Hawke’s command despite how badly he wanted to come.

Apparently satisfied with Anders’ level of desperation, Hawke took one of Anders’ hands in his own, and the mage moaned with anticipation as he cast a grease spell against Hawke’s palm. Thick fingers brushed between Anders’ cheeks, one digit slipping in with a breathless gasp, and Hawke’s other hand rubbed against Anders’ stomach as he worked the mage open.

“You’re doing so good,” Hawke murmured, a second finger sliding in, and Anders’ hips jerked at the praise, at the feeling of those clever fingers inside him, and Hawke’s quick grip around the base of his cock had him thrashing in the man’s lap, desperate for the release he was again denied.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Hawke, please, _please_  I want you inside me, fuck!” Anders begged, and Hawke’s fingers withdrew, leaving Anders terribly empty and so eager for more.

Hawke’s powerful hands slid under Anders’ thighs, releasing Anders’ legs to brace his own as he lifted the mage in his lap, positioning him over his cock, slowly letting Anders sink down. The mage gasped and panted at the stretch, his blood burning as Hawke filled him, all the more aroused at Hawke’s show of strength; Anders loved it when the warrior tossed him around like he weighed nothing. After what seemed like hours at such a careful pace, Anders was seated fully on Hawke’s lap, the man’s cock thick and so hot inside him.

“Fuck, that’s it, love,” Hawke groaned, his hands wrapping around Anders and pulling the mage flush against his chest, rocking his hips up in shallow thrusts and grinding Anders down against him.

Anders’ hands clenched against the chair, the mage panting as Hawke continued his torturous pace, cursing and praising the man in turn for his whims that left Anders insane with lust and begging for more. It wasn’t enough; he wanted Hawke to take him hard, wanted Hawke to let him ride his cock, but Anders was restrained and growing increasingly vocal as Hawke showed no signs of giving in. “Oh _please_ , Hawke, fuck me, touch me, I can’t stand this, I need more!”

“I know you do,” Hawke husked out against his ear, one hand moving up the mage’s chest to tease a golden ring, still holding Anders back with his strength. ‘But not yet.”

“Oh fuck,” Anders moaned. The slow slide of Hawke’s cock deep inside him didn’t relent, and the warrior pinched and pulled Anders’ nipple in time with the roll of his hips. “Maker please, I need you so badly,” he whined.

Hawke growled, Anders feeling the rumble against his back. “So needy,” he said, his other hand moving to press against Anders’ mouth, muffling the cry the mage let out as Hawke restrained him. “That’s it, love, give me those sweet noises, they’re only for _me_ , aren’t they?” A faint chuckle, and teeth grazed Anders’ neck. “Don’t want anyone else to know how pretty you sound when you get fucked.”

Anders whimpered and nodded, breath ragged through his nose at the realization that he was helpless and at Hawke’s mercy, his lover’s hand muting all of his desperate begging. He closed his eyes and arched back against Hawke, his fingers cramping against the armrests, until finally Hawke murmured, “Touch yourself, love, I want to feel you squeeze around my cock when you come all over yourself.”

The mage let out a sob of relief against Hawke’s palm, taking his straining cock in hand and stroking hard and fast, pinned by Hawke’s dick and Hawke’s strong arm around his chest, fingers tugging against his nipple ring, and Anders tensed and jerked against Hawke’s restraint, his scream muffled as he came hard and long, his grip tight around his cock, wringing out every last drop.

He barely had time to take a breath before Hawke settled back further in the chair, his large hands lifting Anders up by the thighs to fuck into him as Anders lay sprawled across his chest, fast and deep and everything that the mage had begged for. Hawke’s strength and lust drove his thick cock into Anders’ overstimulated body, over and over, leaving Anders panting and pleading with each thrust, his own dick twitching against the harsh sensations. Hawke’s teeth sank into Anders’ shoulder as the warrior grunted out his release, the throb of his cock inside Anders enough to make the mage howl as he came again.

Anders felt Hawke’s heart pounding through him as his lover caught his breath, gently slipping out and releasing Anders’ legs to wrap his arms around the mage, keeping him close and nuzzling against his neck. “Too much?” he rasped, as he always did, but Anders would never tire of hearing that affection and concern in Hawke’s voice.

“Never,” he answered, as always, and reached behind to run his fingers through Hawke’s dark, disheveled hair. “You know I love it. And you,” he added, unnecessarily.

“And you know I love you,” Hawke replied, lightly flicking Anders’ nipple ring and snorting as Anders slapped his hand scoldingly, apologizing by kissing along Anders’ shoulder and neck until the mage squirmed against the tickle of his beard.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Desperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289186) by [BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti)




End file.
